Hey Mr  Britannia
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Hey Mr . Britannia come take a walk with me ...


**Story Titel ! : Hey Mr . Britannia **

**Koppels : /**

**Waar gaat het over : Hey Mr . Britannia come take a walk with me .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Angst (beetje)**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

><p>Euphemia is weer eens tussen uit geraakt, terwijl ze eigenlijk haar prinsen taken moest doen . Euphemia zuchte soms wenst ze dat ze geen prinses was ." Ik vraag me af wat Suzaku-Kun doen is ." Zeide ze met een glimlach, plots hoorde ze een stem . En verstopte haar zelf snel, en zag ze een meisje in school inuform . Op een bankje zitten, met een gitaar op haar schoot . <em>Dat is dezelfde inuform, dat de meisjes op Suzaku-Kun 's school dragen .<em> Plots begon het meisje te zingen .

_" Dear Mr. Britannia  
>Come take a walk with me.<br>Let's pretend we're just two people and  
>You're not better than me.<br>I'd like to ask you some questions if we can speak honestly._

_What do you feel when you see all the homeless elevens on the street?_  
><em>Who do you pray for when you , see the elevens forever sleep<em>  
><em>What do you feel when you look in the mirror?<em>  
><em>Are you proud?<em>

_How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?_  
><em>How do you dream when a parent has no chance to say goodbye?<em>  
><em>How do you walk with your head held high?<em>  
><em>Can you even look me in the eye<em>  
><em>And tell me why?<em>

_Dear Mr. Britannia,_  
><em>Were you a lonely boy?<em>  
><em>Are you a lonely boy?<em>  
><em>Are you a lonely boy?<em>  
><em>How can you say<em>  
><em>No child is left behind?<em>  
><em>We're not dumb and we're not blind.<em>  
><em>They're all sitting in your cells<em>  
><em>While you pave the road to hell.<em>

_What kind of father would take his own son's rights away?_  
><em>And what kind of father might hate his own son if he were gay?<em>  
><em>I can only imagine what the first wife has to say<em>  
><em>You've come a long way from blood and other 's pain .<em>

_How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?_  
><em>How do you dream when a parent has no chance to say goodbye?<em>  
><em>How do you walk with your head held high?<em>  
><em>Can you even look me in the eye<em>

_Let me tell you 'bout hard work_  
><em>Minimum wage with a baby on the way<em>  
><em>Let me tell you 'bout hard work<em>  
><em>Rebuilding a house after the bombs took them from us away<em>  
><em>Let me tell you 'bout hard work<em>  
><em>Building a bed out of a cardboard box<em>  
><em>Let me tell you 'bout hard work<em>  
><em>Hard work<em>  
><em>Hard work<em>  
><em>You don't know nothing 'bout hard work<em>  
><em>Hard work<em>  
><em>Hard work<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

_How do you sleep at night?_  
><em>How do you walk with your head held high?<em>  
><em>Dear Mr. Britannia,<em>  
><em>You'd never take a walk with me.<em>  
><em>Would you? "<em>

Het meisje stopte met zingen, als ze naar de lucht keek ." Verdomme Britannia ." Zeide ze Euphemia was stil, ze was geschokt door het liedje . Sinds het veel verdriet gaf, _zijn dat tranen ? _" Ah shit ! Ik kan nu niet huilen, mam heeft mij nodig . Ik kan grote broer niet teleurstellen ." Het meisje stond op en ging weg, prinses Euphemia zat nog achter de boom . Haar hart klopte hard van verdriet, en kon niet voorstellen hoe erg dat meisje misschien wel leeft . _Een moeder en een broer ... Ze kan ze niet teleurstellen, ze moet sterk zijn heeft ze dan niemand ... Om een schouder op te huilen ? _Euphemia wist één ding, dat iemand haar vader moest gestopt worden . Maar dat ze niet wist dat een jongen, met kort zwart haar ook naar het liedje luisterde . En besloot zijn plan meteen in actie te zetten .

* * *

><p><strong>ik heb het liedje een beetje verrandert, als je denkt van dat is de verkeerde lyrics :) En ja ik vond dat het echt, bij Charles paste hoor ! En dat Kallen die zou zingen (: Euphemia was een extra personage, plus onze dear Lulu was er ook ~ <strong>

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
